1. Field
The following description relates to a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system, and more particularly, to a technology of sharing channel information using a codebook in a limited feedback environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research is being conducted to provide various types of multimedia services and to support high quality and high speed data transmission in a wireless communication environment. Technologies associated with a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system using multiple channels are in development.
In a MIMO communication system, a base station and terminals may use a codebook in order to securely and efficiently manage a channel environment. A particular space may be quantized into a plurality of codewords. The plurality of codewords that is generated by quantizing the particular space may be stored in the base station and the terminals. Each of the codewords may be a vector or a matrix.
For example, in a downlink, a terminal functioning as a receiver may select, as a preferred codeword, one codeword from codewords included in a codebook according to a channel formed between the base station and the terminal. The receiver may provide the base station with feedback information associated with the preferred codeword. The base station may also receive the feedback information to verify the preferred codeword from the codebook. The preferred codeword may be used for the base station to perform precoding.